Define Normal
by Me Against The Fandoms
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive's life could be described as anything but normal. If you ask him, that's mostly because of the people around him... (Modern AU. Series of oneshots and twoshots that will revolve around Ciel and various other characters. Rated T for swearing, and also sex jokes and stuff. Some of these may contain shipping.)


**A/N: Hello and welcome to the first Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fic I've ever attempted to write. I'm very sorry if it's a bit OOC, like I said this is my first fic with this fandom, I've never written these characters before. Constructive criticism about how I write them will help me write them better and is appreciated. Also, modern AUs are my favorite thing ever.**

**(This first one is a twoshot and may contain minor Alois/Ciel, but it could be seen as friendship only.)**

* * *

1- Hanging Out [Part 1]

Ciel Phantomhive groaned as he got out of bed, reaching for his ringing phone, and hit 'accept call'. "Hello?"

"Cieeeel!" His friend Alois Trancy's voice came through the phone. "I knew you were awake. Why didn't you answer sooner? This is the fifth time I've tried calling you this morning."

"You're such a stalker sometimes, Alois," Ciel said. "I almost think you're literally obsessed with me."

"I am," Alois replied, his voice completely serious. "I am obsessed with you. Completely obsessed."

Ciel stood up and put his phone on speaker as he started changing out of his pajamas and into clothes. "Uh-huh, I believe it. So why'd you call me?"

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering if you'd come over. Maybe we could get pizza and rent a movie or something? I'm bored and Claude's busy. Or we could go out somewhere if you'd prefer that to being inside all day."

Ciel ran a brush through his dark hair and replied, "Sure. Hanging out at your place sounds good, I'll have Sebastian drive me."

"Oh, yeah, you still don't drive, huh? I'd come get you, but Claude grounded me from driving. I nearly got into an accident last time, so…" Alois trailed off.

"I'm not entirely surprised by that," Ciel said. Alois was known for being a bit of a spaz at times.

"Well, I'll be waiting, so get your cute ass over here ASAP!" Alois laughed into the phone before hanging up.

Ciel headed out to the living room. "Sebastian? Are you here?"

His adoptive father walked out of the kitchen. "Yes, I was in the middle of making pancakes."

"Oh, well, continue. I'm hungry. But would you mind taking me over to Alois Trancy's place after breakfast? We've decided to hang out together today." Ciel sat down.

"No problem." Sebastian said, heading back into the kitchen.

Ciel's phone vibrated, and he picked it up. A text… from Alois. He opened it up.

[text; from Alois] hurry. Bored. Can't wait 2 see you

[text; sent to Alois] seb's making pancakes for breakfast, be there after I eat

After texting back he put the phone in his pocket and leaned back, closing his eyes. He didn't have to wait long until Sebastian brought out the food and sat down at the table with him. "So, spending the day with Alois?"

"Yeah," He nodded as he took a pancake. "Claude's out and he's bored. Not to mention I'm the only friend he's got."

Sebastian started eating, himself. "Well, although I am not particularly fond of either him or Claude, I do feel sympathy for him."

"It's cause he's… sick," Ciel could never think of a better way to say that. "In his mind. Once you get past the weird behavior and stuff he's not bad, though."

Ciel supposed the main reason he was friends with Alois wasn't because he felt bad for him (although he did, and that was part of it), it was because he related to some of the things the blonde had been through.

He reached up and ran a hand over his right eyelid. The blind eye. The eye that had been stabbed. Both of Alois' eyes worked, still, but he'd been hurt in other ways…

"Does it hurt again?" Sebastian asked.

"…no, I'm fine, I was just thinking." Ciel said. It had been years. His eye didn't hurt anymore, not unless something got into it. Sometimes he wore an eye patch to prevent that, but he preferred not to. He opened his eyes.

"I see," Sebastian nodded.

"So, can we be off now, then?" Ciel swallowed his last bite, took a drink, and stood up.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, if you're ready."

Ciel got into the passenger seat of the car, buckled in, and waited. Shortly after, Sebastian got in and started the car. He looked out the window the entire way to the Trancy place. Not that the drive was exactly scenic, but it helped him pass the time faster.

When they got there, he got out of the car and walked over to the door, not even waiting for Sebastian. He was about to knock when the door opened and Alois leapt at him, hugging him tightly. "Ciel! I heard your car coming and I ran down to say hi."

"Hello, Alois," Ciel said.

"Oh, you have no idea how bored I've been," Alois whined. "Nobody else talks to me, you're like, my only friend. And you've been so busy lately! And Claude isn't any fun."

Ciel pulled himself out of the blonde's embrace. "Have you already ordered the pizza?"

"Yes! It's just cheese and pepperoni." Alois nodded.

"Good, well then, what do you want to do until it arrives?" Ciel asked.

"We could just talk, watch TV… I dunno," Alois said. "It's gonna take about an hour to get here. I just ordered it, and they have to make it and deliver it."

Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Alright, thanks for bringing me here."

"You're welcome," Sebastian nodded. "Call me when you're ready to go home."

Ciel watched as he drove off, then Alois pulled him inside and shut the door. "So, it's just you and me, what should we do? We could play video games… or something. Oh! Come to my room, I want to show you something!"

Ciel followed the blonde, who was humming and had an obvious spring in his step. It was no wonder people thought Alois was strange. He was. But Ciel put up with him.

"What is it you want to show me?" He asked.

"A secret!" Alois replied. He opened his bedroom door and pushed Ciel in, then walked in, himself.

Ciel sighed. "Alright, what is it you wanted to show me?"

Alois laughed and tackled him. The two of them fell onto Alois' bed. "This!" Alois said, tugging up his shirt to reveal the piercing in his belly button. "Isn't it great?"

"You got a belly button ring?" Ciel muttered.

"Yeah! But you can't tell anyone, especially Claude, okay? Cause I asked him if I could get it and he said no. I got it anyway, though!" Alois grinned.

"You went behind Claude's back and got the piercing even though he told you not to?" Ciel sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because it's me we're talking about." Alois smiled.

"I'm not sure you could surprise me at this point." Ciel said.

"Yeah?" Alois moved so that he was lying beside Ciel, rather than on top of him, and wrapped his arms around the other boy.

"Yeah, I've known you too long to be surprised by anything you do."

"You've known me 2 months…" Alois pointed out. "That's not really a long time. Right?"

"It is for us." Ciel said. "Seeing as neither of us have ever kept a friend for 2 months before."

"What about that one guy who likes to hang out with you? The Indian one?"

"Okay, but let's keep in mind that he decided he was my friend and hasn't changed his mind." Ciel shrugged. "I'm not really sure why he sticks around me."

"Elizabeth?"

"She's got a crush on me. She's kind of my girlfriend. So I'm not sure whether or not I'd call her a friend… or something else." Ciel said.

"Well, at least you can say I'm not your only friend." Alois pouted. "Why don't you introduce me to your other friends sometime?"

"Well… I'm not sure. I guess I never thought of that." Ciel muttered.

"Oh, I have an idea! Why don't we invite all of them over! Then it won't be just us today and we can have a party!" Alois suggested. "And even if they don't like me at least I can meet them!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ciel said. "Besides, I think most of them are busy today."

"Oh, fine. But you have to introduce me sometime." Alois sighed, standing up. "Let's go do something, then."

"Sure."


End file.
